As the demand for increased security of telecommunications systems grows, so that unauthorized interception of audible, data, facsimile and other electronically transmitted information is minimized, so does the need for devices capable of satisfying these demands. For example, a potential user may telecommute from a home office and use voice, computerized data and facsimile communications. Therefore, it is desirable to have some way for securing each communication of these types to prevent or at least impede unauthorized access thereto. If the telecommuting user telephones a second user, and in the course of their discussions decides to discuss sensitive information, he may wish to encrypt information in an attempt to frustrate unauthorized interception thereof. Further, in the course of the conversation he may wish to send or receive a facsimile. Further yet, it may be desirable that this facsimile also be encrypted. Therefore, it is desirable that the ability be provided to send and/or receive facsimile transmissions without being required to terminate the telephone call and initiate a new call.
Further yet, it is also desirable to permit the transfer of at least one computer file between the users, in such case it may again desirable to be able to encrypt the same and not require the users to initiate a new communications session, but rather just continue the original session. Finally, as many users already possess telephones, facsimile machines and computers, it is desirable to provide a security device capable of performing these functions in connection with these existing devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for enabling encryption of data in a manner that provides increased security. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system adapted to acquire security keys directly from one another and encrypt e-mail using these keys.